


Lonely Night

by kittenwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwriter/pseuds/kittenwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is working her days at the strip club to earn money and Malia is only there in curiosity.</p><p>The moment Malia shows up at Kira's dressing room door, she knows that she's in for trouble.</p><p>Love trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss! My first Malira fic.
> 
> I ship it so much omg

Fingers pinching the hem of her shirt, swiftly removing it from her sweaty body, and her hands reached for a shot of tequila that a man was holding up for her. She downed it in a matter of a few seconds, waving her arms in the air like she loved doing, swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music. 

It was like this every night, ever since Kira had taken up the job as a stripper. She had to earn her money somehow, right? Her parents cut her out of their life when she had confessed that she didn’t want to go to college. College isn’t for everyone. And it wasn’t for Kira.

The blurriness started to come to her; the effects of the alcoholic drink starting. This is how she forgot everything. This is how she pushed it all away, into the back of her mind, where it couldn’t be accessed. But all of that stopped when a girl walked into the crowd, with a glass of coke.

Who comes into a strip club and only gets coke? Kira was interested. Kira was curious. She was destined to find out why this girl would only buy coke. Maybe she’s allergic to alcohol? Who knows.

Kira knew one thing, though, is that the girl was looking at her. Eyes lingering not on her body, but on her face, like she knew that this stripper was much more than just a sex object. Kira didn’t think of herself that way, though, and her eyes averted from the girl immediately.

She danced and danced until her legs were wobbly and until she was out of breath. She only took two shots of tequila next, before leaving the stage completely, into her mini dressing room, which wasn’t nearly as great as some of the other girls’ dressing rooms. Her boss told her that she wasn’t “sexy enough” which is utter bullshit.

All the men fell to her knees every time Kira walked onto that stage. She was sexy enough, no matter what anyone else said. She knew it was the truth.

“Hello?” A voice said; a girl’s voice, outside the door of Kira’s dressing room. She instantly rushed to the door, hand securing around the doorknob and pulling it open, revealing the girl who Kira had seen in the crowd. She was still holding the glass of coke.

“How did you get back here?” Kira tilted her head along with the question, voice firm and clear. How did the girl get in without security questioning it?

“I guess security thought I was a stripper.” The girl gestured to her clothing, and Kira’s eyes lingered downwards, she knew what the girl meant. She was wearing shorts that went down to her mid-thigh, and a tight tank top, which surprisingly, suited her well. 

“I must speak to them about getting ID cards.” Kira admired the girl’s features for a moment; she had perfect mocha optics, which actually stood out.  
The girl let out an earthy laugh, Kira didn't think she was that funny. 

“I’m Malia.” The girl – Malia, breathed out, and held out a hand which Kira gladly took, shaking it for a short second before pulling away. The warmth of Malia’s hand to hers sent shivers through her body. 

“Kira.” A smile hung off of Malia’s lips, which made Kira smile herself. Kira knew that there was something different about this unusual girl, and she wanted to know more. She never wanted to know more about the customers, but this time, she did.

She moved her body to the side slightly, gesturing to the room.

“Come in.” Malia’s eyes lit up the moment Kira said that, and she cautiously stepped in, her eyes moving around Kira’s messy abode. It was trashed with clothes, make up, pillows and magazines. Empty vodka bottles, packets of condoms..

“Wow. Do you ever clean up?” Malia laughed once again, and Kira rolled her eyes. Malia obviously didn’t know that the stripper never cleans up her dressing room, like, ever.  
“No, never. It gets messy after I clean it, anyway.” Kira said.

“That’s like saying you’re not going to make your bed because you’re going to sleep in it later.” Malia moved a few magazines off of the small red couch on the side of the room, sitting down on top of it.

“That’s what I always say.” Kira shut the dressing room door, leaning against it in an oddly fashion. Kira never knew how to act around new people, it was something that never really disappeared since high school. “So, do you want me to eat you out, or strip for you, or something?” Kira bluntly asked, which earned another laugh.

“No, thanks. Your humour is enough to keep me entertained.” The grin was stained on the mocha-eyed girls face, and Kira scowled in annoyance. She should be home right now, cuddled up on her couch in her Star wars pyjamas. “I have somewhere to be. I’m sure the other strippers will gladly keep you entertained.” Kira checked her phone, which signalled for it to be two in the morning. Malia stood up and took out her phone.

“Actually, I have somewhere else to be. But before I go, can I get your number?” Malia added a wink to that and for the first time; Kira giggled. A small, whiny, girly giggle that made her sound like a..she didn’t know. Kira nodded awkwardly and swooped through her contacts, clicking on her own number and showing it to Malia. 

For some reason, she trusted Malia. Which was new for Kira.

Kira put on her sweatpants and hoodie, slipping the phone into her hoodie pocket.

“Thanks. Expect some midnight calls.” That added a second wink, and Malia quickly left the room, only leaving the door partially opened.  
Well..that was unexpected.


End file.
